Firewalking
by Long Island
Summary: More than friendship.


Disclaimer: I have and make no claim on any iCarly copyright. Non-iCarly characters and settings are my own.

Note: Please do not try this at home. There is a real chance of injury.

. . . . .

Carly walked back up to the studio she had left them in. It had been quiet, too quiet, for too long. That had to be bad. She had left them, arguing with each other, twenty minutes ago. She had heard them from the kitchen, arguing still, fifteen minutes ago. Then all had gone silent. Silent was never good where those two were concerned. She smiled upon seeing the iCarly logo on the door, and stepped inside. She saw them, and could not believe her eyes.

"Sam! Oh my God! You've killed him!" Carly looked aghast at the blonde, who was smiling contentedly while standing on the body of their tech producer, lying face down on the floor.

"Oh my God. Fifteen minutes. Freddie's dead and you're going to prison. How could you?"

"Chill, Carls. The nub ain't dead. I just killed his will to live."

Relief flooded through her as Freddie turned his head and smiled.

"I'm fine Carly. We're just messing around."

"Ohh-kaay, what brought this on?" Carly asked, approaching a bit closer to the others.

Sam was stepping slowly along Freddie's back, balancing herself with outstretched arms. He just lay there, letting her.

"After you left," he explained from the floor, "we were watching videos on the internet and found one of people learning to walk on fire. We both thought that was cool."

"Then we found one of guys letting girls walk on their backs, like some kind of massage" Sam added. "That looked like fun, so I knocked the nub down and gave it a try."

"You did not. You asked me like a little girl asking for candy. I kindly said yes."

"Don't call me a little girl. I knocked you down and I'll knock you into next week if you're not careful."

"If you knocked me down why'd you take off your sneakers? And where are your socks? They're by the computer, that's where, 'cause you practically begged me to do this and the girls in the video were barefoot. I told you to do that and you did what I said."

Sam lifted one foot and set it down on his head, pressing down. He surrendered at once, not risking a struggle which might injure that. He groaned in disgust as she rubbed her foot along the side of his face.

"Sam, stop that," Carly said. "Why did you both decide this was something you wanted to do?"

"Well, I get kind of a backrub out of it."

"I get to walk all over the nub, that's all good. C'mon Carls, take off your sneakers and try it yourself. It's fun. Look what I can do."

Sam stepped down his back, stopping on his rear end, a foot on each cheek. She shifted her weight back and forth, from one to the other.

"Come on, don't be a wuss."

"It's ok Carly, you can do it. It doesn't hurt" Freddie said. "I don't mind."

Carly caught her right heel with the side of her left sneaker, and lifted out her foot. She then reversed positions and freed her left foot. It did look like fun. Kind of almost dirty fun. Sam was clearly digging it. The blonde was definitely enjoying walking on the boy, especially the whole kneading his butt with her feet thing. Almost, but not really dirty. After all, Freddie was dressed, and it was just feet.

She stepped closer, then set her left heel on her right toes, wriggling those back in her sock. She lifted her leg, freeing that foot, but almost fell over doing so. Sam saw, and gestured for her to come forward. They clasped arms and Carly caught her left sock under her right heel, lifting her leg to bare her other foot. Sam smiled and stepped off.

"I can't do it, my balance is terrible, I'll fall."

"Just hold onto me, I won't let that happen."

They again grabbed hold of each other's forearms and Carly stepped onto Freddie. This does feel kind of dirty, she thought, her heart pounding. Really fun dirty. Carly walked slowly along his back, treading as lightly as she could.

"I'm not hurting you, am I?"

"No, it feels good, don't worry."

Carly felt a steady tugging on her arms and looked to her friend, seeing a let's-raise-some-hell smile on the blonde. Sam was trying to drive her down Freddie's back, to get her onto his butt. She went, carefully stepping on it. Her smile broadened with the change underfoot. Freddie must be exercising, she thought. His back is muscular and solid, his butt much more giving. She moved her feet around on it, rocking her weight from one cheek to the other, biting her lip.

This is so kind of dirty, she thought. I wonder what Freddie is getting out of this? Sam gave her arms a shake. She had stopped moving, Sam wanted more action. Carly walked to Freddie's shoulders, hanging her toes off those on either side of his neck. Sam grinned approval, Carly went for more. She moved a foot to Freddie's face, rubbed it along his jaw.

"Oww!" she said. "He bit me!"

Freddie chuckled, Sam smirked.

"He bit my toe. Freddie..." Carly rapped the back of his head with her foot.

"Good one, Freddork," Sam burst out laughing.

"Don't take his side, he bit my toe!"

"And you kicked his head. You're walking on him, this ain't no tea party."

Freddie started to speak but Sam cut him off. "Can it Fredrug. You're here to be stepped on, not interrupt us."

He again tried to speak but Sam reached out and placed her toes over his mouth.

"Go on, try it with me," she dared. "I didn't think so. Now just lay there like the rug you are."

Carly waited patiently as her friends argued. She smiled when Sam's attention returned to her, and began again walking along his back.

"I'm bored" the blonde said. "You know, it looks to me like there's room for two up there."

"No, Sam, I think the two of you would be..."

"What'd I tell you, rug? Shut it."

Sam stepped onto his rear end, Carly's eyes lighting up. This became immediately better, now that they were doing it together.

"Ok, this isn't so bad. I can take it."

"Shush, Freddie," Carly ordered.

The two girls began moving, holding each other's forearms to steady themselves, circling as if dancing. They giggled softly and leaned towards each other, their eyes meeting. Carly moved to bring her mouth to Sam's ear.

"This is nice," she whispered, letting her cheek press against Sam's. She pulled away.

Now it was Sam's turn. She leaned in as Carly had, but instead of whispering, she drew Carly's earlobe into her lips, kissing and nibbling. A shock ran through the brunette and her eyes lost focus. They stopped circling, now just rocking side to side, their bodies moving as one.

Sam knows what ear-work does to me, Carly thought. She's known for weeks, since that night she snuck in the bottle of that horrible peppermint schnapps, and we drank it all in my room. It hadn't meant anything, there weren't any consequences, it was just two drunk teen girls getting playful. Things like that happened all the time, it didn't mean anything. Carly shuddered as Sam's tongue explored her ear.

"Now this is what I call nice" Sam whispered, using her tongue to flick Carly's earlobe.

This is how it started then, Carly thought. But there's no schnapps tonight. Both girl's breath quickened as Sam's tongue began flicking it's way along Carly's jawline, all the way to her chin. Then up, flicking Carly's lips, daring some response. This is how it happened then. At first drunken, playful; then heated. Sam had called it a game, had given it a name. A childish sounding name for such very adult actions.

Sam's persistence won, Carly's mouth opened. Her friend leaned back, deliberately showing off her triumphal grin. And her tongue, out and moving toward the waiting girl. Carly closed her eyes as she felt contact, a tongue running the racetrack of her lips. Lips closed over hers, and she cautiously reached forward with her own tongue, and was met with a flick from the other. She responded in kind, and their tongues traded blows.

Carly felt hands move from her arms to her chest, hers followed suit. She moved in sync with the other, kissing and fondling and remembering that night, wondering if the excuses after had any truth to them. Sam broke off the kisses, much to Carly's disappointment. She went to Carly's ear.

"I'm staying over tonight, you know."

Carly couldn't speak, she nodded against Sam's cheek.

"I'm staying over and we are so playing rubsies again."

Carly again nodded, eagerly.

"I hope you weren't looking forward to a good night's sleep, we're not going to do much sleeping tonight."

Carly slipped her cheek around Sam's and drew the other into a kiss, and wondered how quickly it would be possible to get rid of Freddie.


End file.
